


Little Do You Know

by LittleShopofMetalCacti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body in the floorboards, M/M, Romance, Tsundere, Unrequited Love, Yandere, gore in later chapters, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShopofMetalCacti/pseuds/LittleShopofMetalCacti
Summary: Fabian and Elijah have been friends for around 5 years now. Elijah always notices the small glances and weird looks Fabian gives him, but he assumes it’s nothing. Though, he comes to find out Fabian’s feelings are much stronger than expected...





	Little Do You Know

In the little town of Solaris, Ashon, two childhood best friends were enjoying their coffees on a lovely, cool Sunday morning. The brunette clasped his cold hands around his warm mug, simply enjoying the heat from the flesh-toned ceramic cup. The redhead noticed his friend's actions and scoffed, flipping his bangs from his eyes sassily. "I can't believe you're trying to warm yourself with a tiny coffee cup." He mumbled, keeping his crimson eyes focused on the civilians on the sidewalk. The brunette just tilted his head with a soft smile, "Fabian, you don't have to be so mean all the time, you know." An ice cold glare was shot in the brunette's direction. "I'm not being mean, Elijah. I'm stating how idiotic it is."

  
Elijah laughed softly, pushing his brown bangs from his face. "Alright, call it what you want. I still call it being mean." Fabian rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he pushed up his black, square-framed glasses. "You think everyone is being mean." A small pout crossed Elijah's expression, making Fabian's heart speed up slightly. "No, I don't!" He insisted, "I try to see the good in everyone, Fabian, you know that. But, sometimes... The good is buried farther in some than others." He smiled adorably, "But I know there's good in everyone, even if they don't want to admit it."

  
A soft breeze passed through the air, making Elijah shiver and shrink down into his plaid scarf. "Brr! It's so cold out here! Are you sure you don't need a jacket?" His brown eyes, laced with worry, glided over Fabian's figure. The redhead had decided against wearing a jacket and went with a white sweater instead. He didn't seem to be very cold, though, despite the bright red tinting his cheeks, nose and ears. Fabian shrugged, "I feel fine." Elijah managed to laugh softly, "You never cease to amaze me, Fabian. But, really, I think we should head to my place. Or yours, if you want?..." Fabian shook his head, "We couldn't. My place is too much of a mess."

 

Elijah smiled as he unlocked the door to his small apartment. It wasn’t much. Beige walls, tan carpet; a few bookshelves along the wall; a TV, entertainment center; a nice dark blue couch. It wasn’t anything eccentric. A subtle lavender scent hit Fabian’s nose, making him recoil in slight surprise. Elijah noticed his friend’s reaction and giggled, “Sorry. I lit some incense before I left. I can put it out, if you’d like.” What Fabian wanted to say was, “No, it’s fine.” But what came out was, “Do whatever you want, it’s not like I care.” Elijah smiled, though. He was used to Fabian’s attitude. “I’ll keep it lit, then. It makes me feel… calm.” A soft sigh of content escaped Elijah’s cute, pink lips.

  
They settled on the couch, Elijah propping his feet up on his glass coffee table while scrolling through Netflix. Fabian glanced around Elijah’s home with interest. Elijah had always been different, and that’s what made him cute. A few plants lined his window sills, a few incense trays held freshly lit purple sticks of a subtle, comforting lavender scent. Elijah noticed the cute, interested gleam in Fabian’s eyes as he watched the light smoke from the incense stick. His giggle snapped Fabian out of it, a light blush coating his fair cheeks. “Oh, shut up.” He snapped, looking away from Elijah and the incense stick. “Aw, Fabian, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I just thought you looked cute. I’m sorry.”

  
Afternoon quickly rolled around and they were still sitting on the couch, watching movies. Elijah had decided that sitting normally wasn’t comfortable, so he was resting his head on Fabian’s thighs while dangling his legs off the arm of the couch and watching the movie with a bored expression. Fabian looked down at the brunette lying across his thighs, resisting the urge to run his fingers through his soft-looking, light brown hair. Elijah sat up, stretching his arms with a quiet groan. “Well, I’m gonna go grab a drink from the fridge. Want anything?” Fabian shook his head, “No, I’m okay.” Elijah smiled at the pleasant lack of attitude in the response before walking off the kitchen. Fabian looked at Elijah’s phone as it buzzed loudly against the glass table. He glanced back at the kitchen. Just a peek wouldn’t hurt…


End file.
